Our Marriage
by RyoHyuk
Summary: Dua belas Maret, SS3 Taiwan, aku dan kau menikah.. ya itu benar, ELF menjadi saksi kita./Hanya sebuah ungkapan kecil dari author untuk HaeHyuk.. keke/"Aniyo Hae, Saranghaeyo, Neomu Neomu Saranghaeyo," kata Eunhyuk dengan lucu./ RnR key..


**Baiklah, anggota SuJu adalah milik Tuhan, Orang Tua dan Diri Mereka Sendiri..**

**Cerita ini milik Shi Shiryo muahahaha #plakk**

**Tittle: Our Marriage.**

**Pair: Haehyuk**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance.**

**Length: one shot**

**Warning: BL, bahasa ngasal dan abal, cerita gaje dengan alur kecepetan dan typo(s) bertebaran layaknya debu bertebaran di udara.. OOC...**

**Jadi,**

**Enjoy it..**

* * *

><p><strong>Our Marriage<strong>

**::**

**::**

Aku tak sanggup lagi berkata banyak, meskipun kini aku melihatmu, tapi nyatanya, sepertinya kau sama sekali tak mengerti keinginnanku.

Haruskah aku mengucapkan ini dengan microphone agar semua orang tahu apa yang sedang kurasakan? Semoga itu tak perlu.

Terkadang terlihat begitu bodoh ketika aku melirikmu dan kau sama sekali tak menyadarinya, terkadang begitu rancu saat kita bicara namun kau tak tahu bahwa pada dasarnya aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal yang membuatku begitu terombang-ambing seperti ini.

Kau tahu jika aku sering menyimpan semua hal yang kualami tanpa bercerita padamu, lain halnya dengan dirimu yang selalu dengan pure-nya bercerita padaku dengan ekspresi yang sungguh benar-benar mengagumkan.

Aku iri padamu, aku ingin bisa sepertimu, aku ingin bisa mengungkapkan semua yang kupikirkan tanpa harus terhalang rasa lelah yang amat sangat, aku ingin jiwa kekanak-kanakkan sepertimu, aku.. kau begitu menarik di mataku, meskipun kau sering mengatakan jika aku sangat polos, namun ini semua belumlah cukup untuk membuatku sama sepertimu.

Kita disebut 'couple', bukankah begitu, semua sentuhan, tatapan dan semua tingkah laku kita dijadikan angin segar untuk orang-orang yang dengan 'aneh'nya men-shipper-kan kita, bahkan kita sudah menikah, kau ingat itu? Semuanya terasa begitu nyata saat itu, dan sebuah teriakan histeris terdengar mengelilingi panggung dimana kita menggelar konser dengan tajuk SS3, aku menyukai hal itu, karena bagiku, itu begitu nyata.

Namun, kini aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, saat kau menjauh, aku merasa begitu terluka, tapi apa kau tahu, jika kau tidak hanya melukaiku, namun juga melukai fans kita? Kau melukai orang-orang yang sekali lagi kukatakan begitu 'aneh' karena men-shipper-kan kita, aku terluka, sangat, bagaimana bisa kau pergi menjauh dariku saat aku benar-benar ingin menyentuhmu? Bagaimana kau menutup matamu saat aku benar-benar ingin memberi tahumu bahwa mataku hanya tertuju padamu? Ini menyakitkan, sungguh, kau membuatku tak bisa bernapas, sungguh tak bisa.

Aku sering melihatmu layaknya seorang fans yang dengan sekuat tenaga memanggil namamu agar kau berbalik dan melihatnya, apa aku pengecut? Kurasa tidak, jika aku adalah seorang pengecut harusnya aku tak sanggup menyentuhmu lagi padahal kau kadang mengacuhkanku, aku tak mungkin menggodamu lagi padahal kau dengan NYATA mengikuti acara TV yang begitu menyesakkan dadaku, apa kau benar-benar menyukai yeoja itu? Yeoje yang dengan mudahnya dipanggil genit oleh para Shipper kita? Kau tahu? Aku tertawa saat aku tahu akan hal itu.

Kau bilang bahwa aku adalah seseorang yang tak bisa diungkapkan oleh kata-kata hingga dengan malu-malu aku mengungkapkan 'EunHae is Real' dan kembali teriakan fans membahana, apa kau tahu, saat itu jantungku berdetak tak menentu, aku melihatmu yang dengan malu-malu melihatku setelah itu, dan aku begitu menikmati hal itu.

Aku tahu, tak aka nada dialogue pasti disini, karena kini kau tengah tertidur, sehingga aku hanya bisa menceritakan ini seorang diri, namun kenapa kau tertidur di bahuku? Apa kau terlalu lelah sehabis konser kita di Macau? Ah tak perlu kau jawab karena aku sungguh menyukai moment ini, jika Sungmin-hyung saja bisa berkata bahwa menurut penglihatannya kita bagaikan dua orang yang benar-benar saling menyukai, kenapa kita tak membuat ini menjadi REAL? Bukankah saat fansmu meramalkanmu siapa anggota Super Junior yang cocok denganmu AKU adalah jawabannya, kita sangat cocok, EXTREMELY COMPATIBLE, haruskah aku mem-BOLD kata itu hanya untuk memberi tahumu apa yang kupikirkan?

Ini gila, kau tahu?

Michhidorok..

Aku semakin gila saat kau menyentuh pipiku di salah satu building sebelum kita pentas dan tertangkap oleh kamera fans, apa kau tahu apa yang kurasakan? Aku hampir melonjak gembira saat itu, aku begitu bahagia hingga tak sadar bahwa bidikan fancam mengenai kita, ah.. entahlah Hae, ini membingungkan.

Tak pernah kusangka jika kau mengungkapkan apa yang benar-benar ada dibenakku selama ini, dimalam bersalju beberapa bulan yang lalu.

**Flash Back**

"Hyukkie, aku mau bicara," Donghae memanggil Eunhyuk yang masih meringkuk di bawah selimut karena hari itu tak ada jadwal.

"Hatchim.. aku sedang pilek, kau tidak lihat apa? Kepalaku pusing," protes Eunhyuk.

"Benarkah?" tanya Donghae khawatir.

Namja itu bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri, merubah posisi dari ambang pintu ke sisi tempat tidur Eunhyuk yang begitu rapi.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Donghae, kini tangannya menempel manis di dahi Eunhyuk.

"Ne," jawab Eunhyuk lemah.

"Sudah minum obat? Atau aku harus memberi tahu Manager-hyung?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Tidak usah,"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi saja, biar kau bisa istirahat,"

"Eum, Ha-Hae," panggil Eunhyuk tergagap.

"Ne,"

"Kau mau bilang apa tadi? Sepertinya itu sangat penting,"

"Tapi kau sedang sakit, besok saja ya aku bilangnya," rengek Donghae.

"Tapi Hae, aku ingin kau menemaniku," rengek Eunhyuk.

Pipi itu merona, dengan amat ketara, dia menatap Eunhyuk yang pipinya tak kalah terbakar seperti dirinya, menatap mata indah itu lembut sambil berharap menemukan sebuah jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang selalu menghantuinya selama ini.

"Hyukkie," Donghae kembali menatap Eunhyuk, kini ia terduduk di samping ranjang Eunhyuk, mengulurkan tangannya ke surai blondenya dan mengelusnya perlahan.

Agak ragu, namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan apa yang berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya.

"Hyukkie,"

"Eum,"

"Kau masih ingat saat kau mengatakan 'Donghae oppa, Saranghae' ketika fanmeeting kita dengan SJ-M?" pertanyaan pertama muncul.

"N-ne," jawab Eunhyuk gugup.

"Kau tahu apa yang kurasakan saat itu?" pertanyaan kedua muncul.

"Itu hanyalah sebuah fanservice, ya kan?"

Donghae menggeleng, mata teduhnya menatap mata Eunhyuk yang menatapnya dengan begitu polos, "Saat itu, aku berharap kau benar-benar mengatakannya padaku," kata Donghae lembut.

Eunhyuk terperangah, tak ayal ia sedikit mebuka mulutnya karena ia agak terkejut, ia menatap mata teduh di hadapannya dengan halus, mencari sebuah pembenaran.

"Saranghae, nae Hyukkie chagi," kata Donghae lirih, wajahnya lebih merah dari pada yang tadi, dengan agak kaku ia mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka, memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir seorang Lee Hyuk Jae, sedikit jeda dan kembali bibir itu bertemu, sedikit lumatan dan akhirnya oksigen memaksa mereka untuk mengakhiri sesi ciuman 'pertama' mereka.

"Apa kau membenciku?" tanya Donghae akhirnya.

"Aniyo Hae, Saranghaeyo, Neomu Neomu Saranghaeyo," kata Eunhyuk dengan lucu.

"Nado," balas Donghae dengan senyum mengembangnya.

Tubuh Eunhyuk sedikit tersentak saat dengan hati-hati Donghae ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur sempit itu, ia meraih kepala Eunhyuk, membenamkannya di dadanya yang bidang.

"Tidurlah Hyukkie chagi, aku akan memelukmu," kata Donghae.

"Tapi aku sedang pilek Hae, bagaiman jika kau tertular?"

"Gwaenchanayo, eh.. apa kau tidak tahu jika suhu panas akan membantumu berkeringat dan itu berarti virus flumu akan segera hilang?"

"Lalu?"

"Boleh aku menciummu lagi? Kupikir saat aku melakukannya tadi, kau berkeringat,"

"Aish~" rengek Eunhyuk manja.

Donghae hanya terkekeh pelan, "Aku hanya bercanda, sekarang tidurlah,"

**Flash Back off**

Aku melihatmu sekilas, kemudian memandang keluar, aku tersenyum saat ini karena bayanganmu terpantul di kaca van yang kita naiki.

'Kuharap, tak jadi soal acara TV atau apapun kau akan tetap mencintaiku Hae,' aku membatin.

Aku merasakan kau melenguh halus, kemudian terbangun dari tidurmu, menatapku sambil tersenyum halus, dan membuatku agak terperangah karena kau mencium bibirku seketika.

"Happy Anniversary, bukankah hari ini adalah hari pernikahan kita?" tanyamu lembut.

Aku hanya tersenyum tulus.

Dua belas Maret, SS3 Taiwan, aku dan kau menikah.. ya itu benar, ELF menjadi saksi kita..

Menikah dalam arti yang sesungguhnya, bagiku.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Aish~ author abal ini nongol lagi dengan ffnya yang g ada mutunya sama sekali, hanya ingin bilang Hyukmma dan Haeppa, happy 1st anniversary, semoga selalu langgeng, selalu jaga cinta kalian dan jangan ragu untuk menunjukkannya pada anak-anak kalian, ne?<strong>

**Ini hanya hadiah kecil dari author abal yang sedang sapar ini, semoga readers suka.. ^^**

**jangan lupa review, okey..**

**mohon hargailah saiya.. #plakkk**

**Jadi,**

**Review n RipiUUUUU! ^^b **

**_My gratitude always send to u, the people that wanted to help me 4 become the better n better author._**


End file.
